1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flushing devices and more particularly pertains to a new flushing device for selecting between a relatively large flush of water and a small flush of water outward of a toilet tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flushing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,982 describes a dual flushing toilet having an outlet having a pair of openings. Another type of flushing device using a pair of openings is U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,856. Another method of utilizing varying sized flushes is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,292 which includes a tank having an inner compartment for flushing a smaller portion of water than the tank contains.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that utilizes the overflow outlet of toilet tank and can be readily retrofitted to existing toilet tanks.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by having an overflow tube having a break therein such that the overflow tube may be selectively opened at the break for partially releasing a quantity of water from the tank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new flushing device that includes a primary plug attached to a handle for wholly releasing the water located in the tank.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a tank having a bottom wall and a peripheral wall that is attached to and extends upwardly therefrom. A handle is pivotally mounted in the peripheral wall and extends into the tank. A water outlet is fluidly coupled to the tank and extends upwardly through the bottom wall. The water outlet includes an inner section positioned within the tank and has a peripheral wall with an upper edge that defines a primary opening into the water outlet. An overflow tube is fluidly coupled to the peripheral wall of the inner section and extends upwardly therefrom. The overflow tube has an upper end defining an opening extending downward through the overflow tube and into the water outlet. The overflow tube has a break therein such that a first section and a second section are defined. The first and second sections are positionable in a closed position mated together and a spaced position wherein water positioned in the tank may exit the tank through a free end of the first section. A pivot assembly mechanically couples the second section to the handle such that the second section is removed from the first section when the handle is rotated in a first direction. A primary plug is removably positionable in the primary opening. The primary plug is mechanically coupled to the handle such that the primary plug is removed from the primary opening when the handle is rotated in a second direction.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.